Over the past decade, in order to satisfy special the requirements of various thermal image applications, high-quality infrared thermal imaging array modules are developed in selecting materials for sensing array modules, optimizing design of device structures, and enhancing thermal imaging resolution and detectivity. For example, in 2002, Masalkar et al. of Japan (US 20020088943A1) proposed improvements on fabrication architecture of multi-quantum wells in sensing structures as well as simplified fabrication steps for enhancing sensing efficiency of sensing devices. In 2004, Jeffrey B. Barton of US (US 20040061056A1) proposed a novel near-infrared photodetecting architecture by using indium phosphide substrates, and proposed an improved method of module fabrication for using in a detecting array architecture. In 2005, Michael G. Engelmann of US (US 20050104089A1) proposed an improved structure of an array-type image sensing module for visible and near-infrared light in large-pixel-count high-resolution applications. In the same year, Frederick E. Koch (US 20050017176A1) proposed for the first time thermal imaging applications by combining a quantum-dot infrared photodetector focal-plane array module and a CMOS signal read-out circuit architecture.
Overall, the development of a thermal imaging module needs technical personnel specialized in various expertises. For example, a complete infrared thermal imaging array module includes epitaxy and design of sensing device arrays, which requires expertises of physics, optoelectronic materials, and material epitaxy, an array-type optical-signal read-out integrated circuit (ROIC) unit, which requires expertises of integrated circuit design and analog and digital electronics, a thermal-image calibration circuit, which requires expertises of design of logic circuits and image circuits, and optimum integration and debugging of overall module, which needs personnel specialized in image system verifications. In the past, while integrating technological developments, performance optimization and verification are performed only in individual professional fields. A concrete verification flow for infrared image-sensing modules and an integrated method for manufacturing the same are not proposed.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a verification architecture of an infrared thermal imaging array module and a method for manufacturing the same. According to the present invention, the drawbacks of traditional thermal image-sensing materials, heterojunctions, imaging architectures, and manufacturing processes are improved. In addition, the present invention can be applied in different thermal image-sensing materials, heterojunctions, imaging architectures, and manufacturing processes. Furthermore, according to the present invention, the debugging efficiency of developing various thermal imaging array modules is enhanced.